East Prussian Mapper
'''East Prussia '''is a YouTube channel that maked mapping and other stuff. He actually have 50-100, but he reached close to 250. How he did maked that? Let's see the history. History and start of channel East Prussian Mapper have created his account in November 2017, called "DrMaster7", but in March 2019, he change the name to East Prussian Mapper. The reason of the name "East Prussian Mapper" isn't clear, but the most acceptable theory that when he wanted to create the channel, he wanted to be original. He wanted to be called Prussian Mapper, but since existed many mappers called Prussian Mapper, he decided to call East Prussian Mapper. His first video was published in the same month, called "Greater Countries of Europe" (it was a shit comparing to nowadays videos), but the most important video (and gived him many subs) it was the "Alternate History of Germany (1815-2019)", then he made AFOE and AHOE 1815 and other videos that I don't want to mention because it's just a waste of time. His close friend (and it gived support from the start) it was Republican Aragonese Mapping. Other close friend he had it was Teco4, but Teco wasn't a mapper, it was a gamer. Anyway, when the Mapping war started, he, and many other mappers, wanted to save mapping from T-Series Mapping. It was in that time that he maked more friends, like Admiral, Alexander S., UNKNOWN,... End of channel, recreation and tragedy. After some time, he declared war on S2N (sub to neutronex), because he was a GGG502's fan, but it didn't result, and maked him to surrender. He wanted peace from then on, but Anti-Blaack Team arrested him to war, again, and he got striked 3 times. After some time, East Prussian got back in YouTube, but it was DrMaster7. Well, DrMaster7 don't wanted to recreate East Prussian, cause he sayed that it was a "waste of time and it will cost another 3 strikes", but he sayed too that it was a good idea. At 20th September, he got back to YouTube as East Prussian and it was a great retorn for his fan, but the things didn't go very well, and he got striked again 3 times and channel got deleted and he dissapeared from every social medias for 2 months. The reasons for the disappearance are not known at the momment. Back to the mapping? Well, East disappeared for 2 months, but on November 1, the Republican found playing Roblox with Teco4, then the Republican asked him at Roblox what happened to East disappearing for 2 months. East ended up explaining everything later, and he returned to Discord on the 3rd of November, and reunited with several friends (Russian, Spanish, UNKNOWN, ...) but not everything was good. It was discovered that Admiral was the person behind East’s disappearance. (or resuming: Admiral was Anti-Blaack.) His social medias, friends, ... East Prussia's have many friend in social medias, like in reality. Some of his friends are: * Foox * Elite Hydra * Franco-Armenian * Russian Mapping * Spanish Mapping * Teco4 * Royal Poland and many others... Well, in reality, isn't well know that his friends, but he sayed that Teco4 it was a real friend and they have known. Well, his known Social Medias are: Roblox - DrMaster7 Discord - East Prussia#0643 YouTube - East Prussia Inspirations to create his channel Isn't very know his inspirations, but he sayed it was: * Spanish Mapping * Russian Mapping * Zarexium (now Argentum) * Cody * GGG502 * Neutronex and others... His country At start, many people thinked that he was from Germany or Kaliningrad Oblast (Russia), but in reality, he's from Portugal.